


and i love you, i love you, i love you like never before

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, First time saying 'I love you', flowers always mean something with these dorks, fluff fluff fluff, oh im sorry did i mention fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: Betty has known that she is in love with Veronica Lodge for a while now.She doesn’t think about it too hard, doesn’t have a panic attack about it, doesn’t spend hours upon hours trying to dissect it, she just feels something one day, a feeling that’s been growing and warming her chest for months and she just--knows. She knows that her heart will always beat a little faster every time Veronica smiles at her, she knows that she’ll never tire of the way Veronica’s thumb strokes her jaw every time they kiss, she knows that she could go her whole life sleeping with Veronica who always has to have a majority of the blankets and practically sleeps on top of Betty because she loves listening to the blonde’s heartbeat and never tire of it.She knows this is it for her.But actually voicing those three little words to her girlfriend of nearly eight months is a whole other ball game.(a prompt i got: how about beronica + saying their i love yous for the first time? <3)





	and i love you, i love you, i love you like never before

**Author's Note:**

> this is so fluffy, it hurts. i havent been able to write in awhile so i decided that fluff is the way to go to get my toes wet again. and i had the prompt 'beronica +their first 'i love yous' just sitting there and i knew it was perfect! i hope you like it!
> 
>  
> 
> ,,,,and yes while writing i did nothing but listen to the glee version of songbird, figHT ME

Betty has known that she is in love with Veronica Lodge for a while now.

 She doesn’t think about it too hard, doesn’t have a panic attack about it, doesn’t spend hours upon hours trying to dissect it, she just feels something one day, a feeling that’s been growing and warming her chest for months and she just-- _knows_. She knows that her heart will always beat a little faster every time Veronica smiles at her, she knows that she’ll never tire of the way Veronica’s thumb strokes her jaw every time they kiss, she knows that she could go her whole life sleeping with Veronica who always has to have a majority of the blankets and practically sleeps on top of Betty because she loves listening to the blonde’s heartbeat and never tire of it.

She knows this is it for her.

But actually _voicing_ those three little words to her girlfriend of nearly eight months is a whole other ball game.

 

-

 

“I don’t know how to like--” Betty shrugs, a frown in place “bring it up”

Kevin sighs and shifts around on Betty’s bed, one of her pillows tucked under his chin “You just tell her, B. You just say ‘I love you’, kiss her and listen to her say it back. Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy”

“But what if she doesn’t say it back?” she turns away from her mirror to face Kevin “What if she’s not ready? Or just--” a sighs “Just doesn’t feel the same way, yet”

Her best friend (a title Veronica doesn’t fight for anymore claiming ‘girlfriend is a much better than best friend’ and a title that Kevin has begrudgingly accepted that he’s just going to have to share with Achie for all of his life) looks at her like she just asked him the stupidest question the the face of the Earth “Betty, are you serious?”

“Yes, Kevin, it’s a serious concern--what if she doesn’t say it back and I have to stand there and just act like that didn’t break my heart?”

“Oh my god” Kevin sits up on the bed, pushes the pillow that he had been hugging aside and pats the space in front of him “c’mere, Elizabeth”

Betty eyes him for a second before sighing and doing as told and plopping down in front of him “what?”

He grabs her hands and gives them a gentle squeeze“I say this with every ounce of love I have for you, okay? Remember that?” Betty nods and Kevin sighs “Okay--Betty you are a _complete_ idiot”

“What--”

“Have you ever just seen the way Veronica looks at you?” he grabs her hands “Betty, that girl has been head over heels since the moment she met you--she’s so love and it’s gross to even look at”

Betty chuckles and looks down at her hands “I--” she licks her lips “do you really think so?”

“I know”

The blonde smiles before launching herself into Kevin’s arms and hugging him tightly “love you, Kev”

“Love you too, Betty Boop” he pulls back and cocks his head “Now see? Was that so hard?”

The blonde grabs the pillow sitting beside her and smacks him with it “oh shut it”

 

-

 

“Ronnie!” Betty runs down the hall to catch up to her girlfriend, an arm wrapping around her waist as soon as she gets within arms reach “tell me you’re not busy tonight”

“Hm” Veronica hums, a soft smile on her face “well, I had plans with Kevin but I’m sure he would understand if I rescheduled for my beautiful girl”

Usually Betty would change her mind and tell her to do whatever she was going to do but, instead, she just smiles and nods “please do because I have something planned for you”

“Ooh, a surprise. Color me intrigued” they stop in front of Veronica’s class door “can I have a hint?”

“Nope!” Betty grins at her “then it’ll ruin the surprise”

“Oh fine, party pooper” Veronica gives Betty a quick peck “and if Kevin gets mad at me, I’m sending him your way”

“I’ll handle him”

 

-

 

**_Kevin: is there a reason u stole your girlfriend from me????_ **

**_Betty: she’s my girlfriend?_ **

**_Kevin: i swear to god cooper,,,_ **

**_Betty: I have plans that involve me finally saying those three little words to her._ **

**_Betty: Whatever you and ronnie had planned can wait can’t it?_ **

**_Kevin: OMG!!!!_ **

**_Kevin: YES. TAKE HER._ **

**_Kevin: IM SO PROUD OF YOU MY LIL GAY BBY_ **

**_Betty: ill be sure to pass on your approval._ **

**_Betty: thanks, kev._ **

**_Kevin: BE SAAAAAFE ;))))_ **

****

-

 

Betty wipes her sweaty palms on her dress as she paces around her living room--she managed to use some guilt her mother still harbors about being, for the lack of a better word, a shitty parent and got her to leave the house for a few hours, Polly being the best sister ever agreed to stay the night with Cheryl while her father now lives across town in a little rundown apartment.

Her house is completely empty.

“Snap out of it Cooper--you got this” she sucks in a deep breath “You just gotta--just gotta say it” she pauses her pacing and shakes her head “Okay, okay” she licks her lips and lets out a long breath “I love you, Veronica Lodge” the words feel a little awkward in her mouth “I love you, Ronnie” she nods--a little better.

The doorbell grabs her attention as it breaks the silence that had settled over the mostly empty house. She wipes her palms on her dress one more time before going over to the door and yanking it open to reveal her grinning girlfriend “Hi” she manages to whisper out, her nerves still on edge.

“Hello to you too, beautiful” Veronica drops a kiss on Betty’s lips as she steps inside. She looks around at the unusually empty house “Where’s Mama Coop and Polly?”

Betty huffs out a laugh--her mom is doing so much better now she it’s just her and Polly in the house and she knows all about her youngest daughter and Veronica but Veronica and Alice’s  relationship is-- _strained._ On even the best days. ‘ _Mama Coop_ ’ is a nickname Veronica throws around as a tactic to both amuse and annoy Alice.

“She’s gonna be gone for a few hours--went to go see a movie or two” she really doesn’t know what her mother is going to do, is she’s being honest. All she knows is Alice said she’d be back at eleven sharp “And Pol is staying with Cheryl tonight”

Veronica’s mouth quirks into a smile “Oh” she spins around to face her girlfriend “So we’re _alone_?”

The blonde laughs “Yes but we are not going to be doing any of that--” Veronica pouts “At least not now. We’ll see how much time we have left to kill after dinner”

“I suppose I can take that”

Betty just shakes her head and leads her girlfriend to the dining room where Veronica lets out a light gasp as soon as she enters--Betty 100% went all out to make the night special, even if it's on the verge of cheesey.

Which it definitely is with the dinner table covered in both purple and yellow rose petals with a fairly large meal on top of flower petals, candles are placed all around giving the room a soft glow while a song plays softly in the background.

“Oh--” she grips Betty’s wrist “I--you did all of this?”

Betty nods, a soft smile tugging at the corner of her mouth “my mom may have helped with the food, meaning I only helped with the cake but I decorated after she left” she bites down on her bottom lip “do you like it?”

Veronica blinks and smiles so brightly that Betty has to swallow back her ‘i love you’--“I love it, baby. It’s amazing”

“Good” Betty mummers, she squeezes Veronica’s hand before letting go “Now let's get to eating. I didn’t have my mom make most of this while I was at school just so we could stare at it”

Veronica snorts as she sits down in her chair.

(a chair, Betty so lovingly pulls out for her)

Dinner goes off without a hitch--their conversation flows easy like it always does, they both manage to take down most of the dinner and by the time they get to the chocolate cake, most of the candles have gone out save for the few on the table leaving an even more intimate feeling to the room.

Betty smiles around the forkful of cake that Veronica feeds to her “Now” Veronica places the fork on the plate and smiles her softest smile “what did I do to deserve such a lovely evening, huh? It’s not my birthday and it’s not our anniversary so what made you pull all of this together?”

“Can’t I just do something nice for my girlfriend?”

Veronica hums “of course but you, mi amor, are easy to read. You’ve been nervous all night” she taps Betty’s wrist lightly “you keep grabbing your dress and wrinkling the poor thing”

Betty huffs and relaxes her fist that had been holding onto the light pink fabric “Are you sure you’re not the detective in the relationship?”

“Just observant” she cocks her to the side “Now--what’s going on in that amazing mind of yours?”

The blonde sucks in a breath “Okay--” she reaches across the table and grabs both of Veronica’s hands, she does her best to push the idea of rejection out of her mind--she loves Veronica and she wants to tell her, what happens after is something she can’t think of “Ronnie, I--I did do this because I wanted--I want to--” Betty sighs and steels herself--she can do this. No matter what happens after, she just knows she wants, she needs to tell Veronica she loves her.

Betty locks eyes with her girlfriend and sucks in a deep breath “Veronica, when I first met you, the moment I looked into your eyes, I knew that you were going to impact me in some way. Maybe good, maybe bad, I didn’t know but I knew my life would forever be changed, be shifted and--and I never thought it would be like this. I never imagined, even in my wildest dreams, that I would fall for you so hard but you made it so easy” Veronica’s eyes shine with unshed tears as Betty sucks in a breath to keep herself from tearing up.

 “With your big heart that accepted me from the moment I showed you around school, with the way you are so kind to people you don’t even know, with the way you want to protect everyone you love, everything about you made it so easy to fall just--just _so_ deeply in love with you” Veronica lets out a wet laugh, two tears rolling down her face “because I do. I love you, I love everything about you and, maybe we’re too young to say forever but I do know that, right here, right now, I love you” 

There’s a beat as Betty sucks in a shaky breath, two tears rolling down her own face and then Veronica launches herself at the blonde, clumsily pressing her lips against Betty’s. The kiss is sweet and loving and salty from both their tears but it feels oh, _so_ right.

Veronica lets out a shaky breath as she disconnects her lips from Betty’s “I love you too” she breathes out and Betty feels like her face could break with how widely she smiles at the words “I love you so much, you huge, romantic dork” Veronica cups Betty’s face and presses a light kiss to the corner of Betty’s mouth “I have been dying to tell you for so long now--I was waiting for the right moment but it seems you made the right moment”

Betty laughs “I’ve been wanting to tell you for a long time too” she brushes her nose against Veronica’s “it was kind of killing me and I just didn’t wanna blurt it out so--” she gestures to the room “here it is”

The brunette beauty laughs “it is” she moves her hand and picks up a purple petal “enchantment” her words are soft “ Love at first sight” Betty blushes lightly, leave it to Veronica to know what every color flower means “and--” Veronica plucks a yellow petal up “friendship”

Betty snorts “seemed fitting for us. A nice full circle moment”

Veronica smiles “and--” she pauses a moment as the song playing softly in the background finally comes to her “Songbird”

“I listened to it and--it felt right”

“God, I love you” Veronica breathes out “and it feels so good to say that”

Betty smiles “I love you too”

“And it feels really nice to hear it too” they trade a few more kisses before Betty pulls back, a mischievous glint in her eye.

“you know--” she spares a look at the clock that hangs behind Veronica “We still have an hour and half before my mom gets home”

Veronica’s eyes twinkle “then what are we still doing down here?”

 

-

 

(They manage to pull themselves apart from each other and put themselves together just five minutes before Alice opens the front door while the mother chooses to ignore that fact that all of Veronica’s lipstick is gone and seems to have rubbed off all over her daughter’s face)

 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! pls drop a comment, i love hearing you guys! it really makes my day! <333


End file.
